kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice
image:ice_icon.gifIce is One of Kirby's Copy abilities. It is often combined or confused with Freeze. In Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby's breath becomes a chilly breeze that freezes his enemies solid. Once trapped in their icy tombs, they can be knocked away into other foes. It's two for the price of one! It's exactly the same in Nightmare in Dream Land, only the ability gets it's hat, which looks less like the hat in Kirby Super Star and more like the one seen in the Anime. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Just like before, Kirby encases his enemies in blocks of ice by chilling them to the core with his frosty breath. The breath can even be used on the inhalable ammo shed by the Mini-bosses. Rick and Kirby curl up into a two-part snowman. Once assembles, they are surrounded by a frosty shield of cold, much like the Freeze ability, and stop anyone from getting to them or else turn the bad guy into an ice block. Coo has Kirby unload his icy breath as when separated but, by using the directional pad, the stream can be aimed downward and even back around to the other side. While attacking, however, the two lose altitude and sink back to the ground which makes handling it a bit difficult. Kine surrounds himself in a glistening, frosty shield, just like Rick, but this fish is on the go. He can move about while using this ability but only for so long. If it is deployed for too long, Kine is the one who gets frozen over and traps himself in a block of ice. This unfortunate result only lasts a moment but leaves the fish vulnerable to all sorts of ill happenings. Kirby Super Star Ice Kirby first gains his crystal hat and blue skin in this rendition. Inhaling a Chilly or Mr. Frosty will grant this power, with Chilly also acting as a helper. When running, Ice Kirby slides effortlessly over the ground. * Freezer Breath - Pressing the Y button Kirby exales an ice breath a short distances as in other versions. * Freezer Blizzard - Similar to the Freeze ability, dashing and pressing Y causes Kirby to surround himself in a freezing aura that basically makes him invincible. * Freezer Sprinkle - Running and jumping while attack will cause Kirby to spin around at an angle, breathing ice in circles in the air. * Freezer Suction - Hitting Y while near an enemy will cause Kirby to devour an enemy and then... * Freezer Ejection - The enemy is spit back out, frozen solid. * Ice Kick - Kirby will kick a frozen enemy away to damage others in its path. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirby and Gooey cool their enemies off with a cool breeze of frosty breath. These wintry puffs freeze over their foes into blocks of ice, just like before. Rick and his partner return to making an adorable snowman, but this one packs a new twist. Rather than encompassing in a snowy shield, freezing snowfall is rained down from the top of the stacked heroes to below, only stopping on solid ground. Coo launches out a triad of icy shards that split into three directions: straight forward, angled upward, and angled downward. This attack is what the owl used for his Cutter ability in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Kine freezes himself over into a block of ice instantly, seemingly to have forgotten what ability he was using. The power operates more like Stone than it does Ice as he drops fast and is made invulnerable for the duration of time. The frozen fish block cannot even cube foes, only himself, with this ability. Nago aims his partner downward as they jet out a burst of cold breath. This rockets the union into the sky, giving them true flight. Chuchu lobs out a barrage of snowballs spit out by her partner to a various set of lengths. Since their path curves, as they are not thrown straight, they can strike low if thrown off close enough to a ledge. Pitch is cranked up and lets loose a stream of icy breath. By pressing up or down, the path can be controlled and channeled in that direction to freeze and cube a foe. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Regular Ice acts as it does in other games, but it gains new effects when combined with others. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror No differences in this version, though it still has the Anime-based hat used in Nightmare in Dreamland. Kirby's skin no longer turns blue. Kirby Squeak Squad It can interact with the environment by freezing water and putting out flames, or solidifying lava into rock. With the right Copy Scroll, it becomes possible to control the direction of the ice breath with the D-pad. Also if you have the right Copy Scroll for Sword you can combine the two abilities to make Ice Sword. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Ice Kirby in the anime uses a slightly different hat design from the games with a six pointed blue gem and small visor at the front. His skin turns blue, as it does in Kirby Super Star. He can breathe icy wind at his enemy to freeze them, and naturally it's not very useful against an ice-based foe, like Ice Dragon unless it's an "inside" job, but can use the Freezer Suction/Ejection and Ice Kick on non-ice foes. In the transformation sequence, a chill wind makes Kirby shiver and turn blue before his crown of ice crystals sprouts from his head and wears a visor crown. Trivia *Ice Kirby appears as a collectable Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Ability